Lealtad
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Como nació la reconocida lealtad de Hufflepuff. Salazar era todo lo contario a Helga, sin embargo, hay cosas que no pueden evitarse.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**Lealtad**

* * *

><p>Su vestido amarillo ondeaba a medida que avanzaba con velocidad por los pasillos de piedra. Helga Hufflepuff, conocida por su carácter pacífico y por ser una mujer sumamente buena y generosa, hoy estaba enojada. Enojada con sus mejores amigos; Godric, Rowena y especialmente Salazar. ¿Qué era esas estúpidas pretenciones que tenían los tres de enseñar magia a determinada clase de magos? ¿Valientes, inteligentes y sangre-pura? ¿Qué estupidez era aquella? La magia debía ser para todos igual, sea un nacido muggle ó para el mago más cobarde de todos. ¿Con esos ideales pensaban fundar un colegio? Tal vez, Helga, más que enojada estaba decepcionada. Si, esa era la palabra, decepción.<br>Salazar la vio irse, sabía que ella actuaría así. Era demasiado buena para aceptar esas diferencias. Pero él tenía bien en claro que sus conocimientos solo serían dados a aquellos puros, le gustara a Helga o no. Ni en sus peores pesadillas enseñaría a un sangre-sucia, antes muerto. Una serpiente verde se deslizó por sus pies. Slytherin sonrió, la tomó con su mano izquierda y le habló en pársel:

—_Ve a verla, luego vuelve y dime que está haciendo_ —dijo poniéndola de nuevo en el piso —_Y ten cuidado_.

La rubia mujer miraba el paisaje desde una de las terrazas de lo que, si todo salía bien, sería el mejor colegio de hechicería del mundo. Soltó un largo suspiro. Se suponía que ellos cuatro eran los más calificados magos de esa época… se suponía. A algunas cosas habían llegado a un buen acuerdo, entre ellas el nombre del colegio: Hogwarts, y también, el lema de este : _Draco Durmiens Nunquam Titillandus_.  
>Helga sonrió al imaginarse aquel, ahora, vacío pasillo, lleno de niños de once años sedientos de aprender a controlar sus poderes y hacerlo en un ámbito nunca antes conocido por el mundo mágico. Siempre le gustó enseñar, y no le importaba lo que el resto decía de ella. Tal vez ella no fuera temeraria como Gryffindor, ni tan inteligente como Ravenclaw o astuta como Slytherin, pero era lo suficientemente capáz de lograr tan buenos resultados como sus compañeros. Y sus alumnos saldrían de allí, dispuestos a enfrentar al mundo con una valía, astucia y conocimientos que no tendrían nada que envidiar al resto.<p>

Godric, se acercó a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Helga? —preguntó, caballerosamente.

—Eso creo, ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Algún estúpido requisito más para entrar a Hogwarts?

—No, solo queremos que vuelvas adentro. Hay más cosas de las queremos hablar. Estamos dispuestos a ser más permisivos, tal vez tengas razón.

—Eso no es verdad, tu no aceptarías jamás a alguien que no sea tan valiente como tú, y dudo mucho que Salazar… bueno, es mejor no decirlo. Es aberrante.

—Yo sí admito a nacidos de muggles, Helga, no tengo esos prejuicios como él.

—Sería lo único que faltara, Godric.

—Mi buena Helga —sonrió Gryffindor —¿Qué haríamos sin tí? Mis alumnos y los tuyos se llevarán muy bien, ya verás. Así como nosotros dos, amiga mía.

Helga sonrió. Sí, Godric era un excelente amigo no cabía duda de aquello. Se dejó guiar al interior del castillo y volvió a sentarse en la mesa donde Salazar y Rowena esperaban.  
>La serpiente que Slytherin mandó en busca de Helga, llegó poco después, deslizándose cautelosamente hasta los pies de su amo.<br>Godric miró de reojo a su amigo, cuando volvió a dirigirse al reptil en su lengua. No le gustaba mucho aquello, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que Salazar presumiera su habilidad frente a ellos.

—Lo siento —expresó al sentirse observado —¡Evanesco! —pronunció apuntando al animal con su varita. Ya sabía lo que quería y no la necesitaba más.

—De acuerdo —dijo Godric, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

La reunión de los cuatro grandes magos fue en vano. Cada uno tenía en claro que era lo que quería y nada los hizo cambiar de opinión. Sea como fuere, el proyecto estaba en marcha y se concretaría: Hogwarts había nacido.

Helga caminó hasta su dormitorio, estaba cansada y su malhumor perduraba. Tal vez su tolerancia estaba extinguiéndose, se preguntó si en otras circunstancias hubiese sido menos impulsiva y juzgado en menor grado los requerimientos de sus amigos. Sobretodo de Salazar. No podía culparlo, él siempre había sido así. Toda su familia lo era. Además lo último que quería en el mundo era pelearse con él, en realidad con ninguno, pero con Salazar en particular, menos.  
>¿Hacía cuanto lo conocía? Había perdido la cuenta, pero que eran muchos años, seguro. Rowena solía decir que era el hombre más misterioso del mundo, nunca se sabía como se encontraba. Si estaba triste, feliz, enojado o que. Pero Helga, que lo conocía mucho más lo sabía y solía jactarse de eso, en broma, delante de la inteligentísima Ravenclaw. Cuando Salazar estaba enojado, y no quería que nadie lo supiese, solía formarsele una sutil arruga en su frente. Cuando estaba tranquilo, solía caminar con una media sonrisa en su rostro y cuando estaba feliz, eso era lo más fácil de saber, sus ojos verdes, brillaban de un modo particularmente lindo. Años de amistad y de meticulosas miradas, llevaron a Helga a saber todo aquello. Rowena la miraba y sonreía cálidamente. No era necesario un cerebro como el suyo para saber que hacía mucho tiempo que entre ellos había algo más que amistad.<p>

Salazar, se apareció delante de ella, asustándola.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó ella llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Perdón, no quise —se excusó el hombre.

—Descuida, Salazar ¿Deseabas algo?

—Preguntarte algo, sino te incomoda.

—Dime.

—¿Crees, de verdad, que mis pensamientos sobre la pureza de sangre son aberrantes?

La mujer lo miró extrañada.

—¡Oh vamos, Helga!. Sé que lo piensas, se lo has dicho a Godric.

—¿Él te lo contó?

—No, yo lo sé.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos. Luego ella abrió sus bellos ojos marrones, algo molesta.

—¡La serpiente! Mandaste a la serpiente a espiarme.

—Te equivocas. No la mandé a espiarte, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien. Puede que no lo sepas, Helga, pero te aprecio.

—Si me apreciaras, no te unirías a ellos en el sentido de ser tan selectivos para educar.

—Lo siento. Siento, de veras, no estar de acuerdo contigo. Conoces mis ideales, Helga y eso no cambiará. Pero respeto lo que tu crees. Si quieres enseñarles a sangre-sucias, allá tú.

—¡No les digas, así! Son tan magos o brujas como tú y yo. Pero está bien, ya sé como eres.

—¿Y como soy?

—Un fanático de la sangre. Eso eres. Excelentísimo hechicero, pero un demente de la pureza.

—¿Está mal? ¿Por qué tú te sientes en el derecho y el esplendor de educar a cualquiera que pise este colegio y yo no puedo enseñar a sangre-puras exclusivamente? Si vamos al caso, Godric y Rowena no son mejores que yo, admitirán impuros, pero no cobardes o de inteligencia limitada. Y sin embargos no los juzgas como a mí.

—Tu matarías a todos los nacidos muggles, Salazar, pero Rowena no mataría a alguno que no cumpla sus expectivas, o Godric a uno que huya a la primera que las cosas salgan mal.

—No lo sé. Godric, odia a los cobardes tanto como yo a los impuros.

—Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado, Salazar. Es lo mismo que hemos hablado todo el día, y si he de ser sincera, no quiero enojarme contigo. Creeré que eres un maldito loco obsesivo, pero no estoy enojada.

—Lo disimulas bien —dijo sonriendo.

—Me molesta la situación, es eso.

—Intentaré creerte, Helga.

—Salazar, tú lo sabes. No podría enojarme contigo, de veras, no podría.

El hombre, continuó sonriéndole.

—Eres la mujer más especial que conozco, Helga —agregó, avanzando a ella, para luego besarla primero con pasión y luego, más suave y pausadamente.

En unos de los pasillos del futuro Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin se besaban como si fueran dos adolescentes incapaces de controlar sus impulsos. El hombre la acercó a él tomándola de la cintura, al tiempo que ella subía sus manos al rostro del mago, en un gesto tan cálido que sintió perfectamente bien, como el corazón de él daba un brinco.  
>No podría haber en el mundo dos personas tan diferentes. Ella, la persona más buena y noble que existía y él, el amo de las serpientes, el ambicioso y malvado del cuarteto al que pertenecían ¿Pero importaban esas diferencias ahora? No, claro que no.<p>

—Mi dulce, Helga —dijo él, separándose en busca de aire, pero sin dejar de sujetarla de la cintura —No soy digno de ti. He hecho cosas horribles, cosas que escapan a tu bondadosa mente, Helga, más sin embargo… Olvídalo, esto no funcionará, somos demasiado diferentes.

—¿Qué dices? Las sospechas de Rowena, son ciertas, yo por ti siento cosas. Sentimientos que superan cualquier magia.

—No soy un buena persona, Helga, y tú no lograrás cambiarme, yo no lo permitiré. Tengo mis ideales, y tú los tuyos.

—Pero Salazar… —los ojos de la bruja estaban brillosos por las lágrimas.

—Perdóname, y no llores, eres mucho más bella cuando sonríes.

Fue difícil para ella actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sin embargo lo hizo. Para él, pese a todo, tampoco fue fácil, sin embargo colaboró para que ni Rowena ni Godric se inmiscuyeran en asustos que no les correspondiera. Pero era raro para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, no ver a sus dos amigos conversando por horas como solían hacerlo.  
>La ansiedad los embargó a los cuatro por igual, cuando aquél primero de septiembre, ingresaron al castillo los primeros estudiantes. Nada sería igual de nuevo, la educación mágica ya era un hecho.<p>

Pero las cosas no resultaron del todo bien, tiempo después, esa inquebrantable amistad que unía a Salazar y Godric se rompió, aquellas pequeñas diferencias que alguna vez tuvieron, hoy eran tan abismales que el castillo era muy pequeño para albergarlos a ambos.

—Tendrás noticias mías, Gryffindor. Tú y tus asquerosos sangre-sucias, a los que tanto defienden, tendrán noticias mías, ya lo verás. Mi heredero se vengará, y tarde o temprano, purificará este lugar para convertirlo en lo que siempre debió ser, un templo del saber para los únicos dignos de poseer varita, los puros.

Sin decir más, Slytherin dio media vuelta dejando no solo a Godric allí, sino también a las dos brujas, pero no por mucho, Helga corrió tras él.

—Salazar, por favor —suplicó.

—Esto no es contigo.

—Lo sé, pero por favor, no te vayas. Era nuestro sueño, enseñar. Los cuatro juntos, como siempre. Como cuando eramos apenas unos jovencitos.

—Nuestro sueño se cumplió, Helga. Aquí está Hogwarts, lo logramos. Pero no me puedo quedar, no mientras Gryffindor esté ahí entrometiéndose en todo, creyéndose el dueño indiscutible del colegio. Perdóname, pero no puedo.

Helga Hufflepuff sollozó. Lo amaba, amaba condenadamente a ese hombre. Pero si algo no era ella era egoísta, y obligarlo a quedarse sería un egoísmo muy grande.

Salazar la miró y volvieron a besarse, como aquella noche tiempo atrás. Fue un beso de adiós, no era un hasta luego, era un hasta siempre. Ambos lo sabían, y ambos lo aceptaron.

—Mi corazón siempre fue tuyo, y siempre lo será —dijo ella.

Slytherin, la miró y no dijo nada, no hacía falta, Helga lo sabía. Finalmente él desapareció.

La mujer, volvió lentamente a donde estaban, sus otros dos amigos. Los tres lo sabían, nada sería lo mismo nunca más.

—Seguiré aceptando a cualquiera que no cumpla con sus estúpidos requisitos —habló Helga rompiendo el silencio de aquel salón —pero yo también tengo el mío. Enseñaré a aquellos que por sobre la inteligencia, la bravía o la pureza, sean leales a su corazón. En Hufflepuff estarán los que ante todo, sepan y sientan en sus venas la lealtad.

No pensaba como él, ni compartía sus ideales en lo más mínimo, pero Helga Hufflepuff le era leal a Salazar Slytherin y como ella misma le dijo, siempre lo sería. Juntos eran ambición y generosidad, bondad y maldad, calor y frío, serpiente y tejón. Juntos eran Helga y Salazar.


End file.
